The Shield and the Spear: Third Hope Saga
by hope1090
Summary: It's their last year in Hogwarts and Harry and his gang are trying to find the other Founders items, the shield and the spear if you will. Meanwhile Hope is stuck at the Malfoy mansion and only has THREE years before she and Draco marry! OCxDraco, OCxHary


**The Shield and The Spear:**

_The Quest Begins_

* * *

First of Hope's life was a living hell. It had been bad before but not as bad as THIS! Oh no. She was expected to sit next to the Dark Lord all summer and act like she agree with him- she was supposed to be his most _'loyal'_ follower. After all that _WAS_ expected when you're Voldemorts half-sister or something along the lines.

Hope sighed. She hadn't wanted this, she had just wanted to please her adoptive father and be liked by the people in her house at Hogwarts. It was hard enough trying to do both but now she had THIS to deal with…. Hope had a feeling that when the other kids at Hogwarts heard about this her popularity would once again sink down to the depths of "She's Draco's sister" and "Look at her, she must be sssoo proud to be the Dark Lords sister…" and then people would come up to her and yell and her about how some who it was her fault that one of their beloved was dead. How was that even her fault? She had had nothing to do with this up until last year. Why was she the one getting blamed for everything? She was blamed for the Basilisk attacks, she was blamed for Black getting in the castle, she was blamed for Harry's name being in the Goblet of Fire (that one really didn't make sense considering that she was **younger** then him.) Some how people managed to blame everything on her that went bad.

_At least,_ Hope thought._ My half-brother doesn't blame me for anything- oh wait! Yes he does. HE'S still pissed at me for being in Gryffindor._ Hope fell back on her bed, she had a new room now, she shared a room with Draco. Better then her old room anyways.

"God… my life sucks…" Hope muttered, "I wonder what Harry's doing right now? Bet he doesn't have to listen to the Dark Lord and least… god…"

**-X-X-X-X-**

"She's his sister!"

"Half-sister!" Harry corrected Ron for the third that day but it was really the 22nd that month.

"But she's his sister!" Ron yelled again.

He had been doing this ever since Harry had learn that Voldemort and Hope were related, it was a shock to Harry to but he had dealt with it like a man, but Cedric….

Harry looked away from Ron, he missed Cedric, he had never meant that to happen to him and now people at Hogwarts thought he was a loony. He didn't need to hear every day some crackpot story about him. Yesterday's news was,

_**Potter or Plotter? You decided!**_

And the day before that,

_**Harry Gone Mad? Did HE Killed Digory?**_

That one had really pissed him off, the whole paper had gone in the fire that day. But today's was the worst he had heard so far,

_**Hope Malfoy, A Adopted Girl, Soon To Marry Brother, Draco Malfoy!**_

That one he had just down right ripped to shreds and then feed to fire, it had made a lovely crackling sound as it turned to black ashes.

"What has Hermione found out so far?" Harry asked before Ron could go on about Hope again.

Ron blinked then went over to a poster, it didn't move like any of the others and it was of a very busty blond showing to much of herself for Ron's liking. The 2nd youngest Weasley had wanted to rip it down afraid Hermione would get mad at him for staring at the sexy Muggle- but no matter what they did it would not come down, Harry was guessing this was Sirius's work. Ron tapped the blonds face twice with his wand, the poster grew bigger and one of her breast became a knob. Ron REALY thought this was embarrassing, Harry just laughed every time the red heads face became the shade of his hair.

The poster swung open like a door only much thinner, behind the beautiful blond sat Hermione in a chair, surrounded by thousands upon thousands of books; reading by candle light.

"Any luck yet Herm?"

She glared up at him, it was clear that she had found nothing of use so far.

"Do I LOOK like a found something Ronald?" She answered testily.

Ron looked to Harry for help. The Boy Who Lived shrugged his shoulders and mouthed the words; _you're on your own, mate._

"Um…." Ron said getting back to his annoy girlfriend, "no?"

"Well you're correct! There's not single mention of the Shield or Spear. I've looked in every book about the founders and so far I have found, NOTHING! Nada! Zip! I have no leads and I haven't had anything to eat since last night!" yes Hermione was not in a good mood.

Ever since Harry had found out about the Shield and Spear he knew that he just HAD to get them before Voldemort did. He was already aware that Gryffindor's sword was one of the items the Dark Lord would try to get at but that one was safely tucked away under his godfather's bed; Sirius was letting him stay in his old room. Harry rather liked it; it had a nice charm to it and a secret hole in the wall that even the animagus didn't know about, so the room was perfect in every way.

"Calm down Herm," Harry said, "We have to find a lead sooner or later. How else would Vold-"

"DON'T say his name!"

"The Dark Lord," Harry rolled his eyes. Ron still refused to say Voldemorts name," find out about them?"

"Harry," Hermione started, putting down the books she was holding, "the Dark Lord had YEARS to find out about them. We only have so much time before school starts and then… well it'll be very hard."

"Yes but Vold-"

"HARYY!"

"-Dark Lord didn't even have a body might I remind you? All he had was Wormtail and we all know how 'helpful' he is."

The room fell silent.

These kinds of conversations had been going ever since the summer brake; Harry knew they were getting no where like this. They needed help, he knew how to get it but Harry was worried that Ron and Hermione would not agree. It was risky but they had to try something.

"Guys listen…."

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Hope… can I come in?"

"Go away! I told you I want to be alone!"

Hope was refusing to let any one in her room, she even said no to her half-brother.

"Please just gimmie one minute to talk to my si-"

"Fiancé you mean!"

She was furious about this marriage; she didn't want to marry her adoptive brother. It wasn't that she didn't like him it was just that… she liked Harry to. _Some on up THERE hates me!_ This thought ran through Hope's head a good twenty times a day.

"Please… I come barring sweets."

"…. Come in…" she hated when people pulled the sweets move.

Hope loved sweets, it was miracle she wasn't looking like pig.

Draco opened the door, throwing a box of Chocolate Frogs onto her bed. He had changed over the past few years, he was taller, kinder, cuter- _No don't think that Hope!_ Sadly however harder she tried Hope could only see Draco as her brother, no matter what feelings she felt for him.

"…" the adopted Malfoy ignored her brother and took the candy, ripping the tinsel of and gulping down the frog.

"I just came by to say that…"

"… We're still getting married huh?"

Draco stayed silent. True, he loved his sister but it was obvious that she didn't want this and no matter how much he wanted this Draco couldn't bring himself to make Hope unhappy. This angered him deep down, he knew that she still had a thing for Harry. _If only Harry wasn't here!_

Malfoy stood up, looking out her window. She had nice view from here, he could see the entire Malfoy mansion courtyard.

"Yes…. I've tried talking them out of it but-"

"But what?"

Draco flinched Hope's harsh tone. She was not pleased with this arranged marriage, he himself to pretend he hated it to though deep down he pleased that he got to marry Hope… he loved her.

"But they all agree we are to young so…. The marriage is in three years." He finished.

Hope turned away from her brother. She had three years to get out the marriage and decided once and for all you she liked. _I just HOPE it's enough time!_

* * *

_**Author: I am SOOO sorry for the wait but it was just oddly enough hard to write this! I am still so sorry for the wait! I will write more soon I just got caught up in school work and I was a little forgetful but yeah! It's finally out! The third saga! YES!... Now for chapter two! **_

_**Hope you all liked it, and please write to me if you have any thoughts about the story!**_

_**Bye for now!**_


End file.
